Harry Potter and What Could Have Been: Year Four
by KimTomPW
Summary: The fourth installment of my Harry Potter and What Could Have Been series.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 1 Signs (Prelude)

(Ron's POV)

The last few days have been absolute barmy if you ask me. I might as well start at the beginning for you.

Well, a couple of nights ago, Hermione secretly sent me an owl t o my window so my parents would know anything. My parents, try as they may to pretend not to be on the Dark Lord's side, would kill me if they ever found out about this. And thankfully Hermione remembered that.

Anyway, so Hermione sent to a letter that said she had decided to forgive me. You're just as shock as I am. I don't know what changed her mind, but I'm glad she did.

The next morning, I had to get really early to go to the Quidditch World Cup with my father and brothers and sister. Mum has never really been into Quidditch like the rest of us.

It was amazing, until the night after the match had ended. How Fred and George knew that Viktor Krum from Bulgaria would catch the Snitch, but Ireland would win, is still a mystery to us all.

As I was saying before, it got very chaotic the night after the match when Death Eaters, the Dark Lord's followers, appeared in their masks and starts terrorizing the Muggles. As soon as we got home, Mum demanded to know if Dad had anything to do with think.

I think we all were thankful to know that he knew nothing about what had happened. Apparently, not all of them trusted my dad. That might now include Mr. Malfoy. After their fight in Diagon Alley two years ago, things have never been the same between to two of them.

It's now September the first, and me, Ginny, Fred, and George, were all boarding the Hogwarts Express for the new school year.

"Now, behave yourselves this year," Mum called to us as the train whistled to warn us to start boarding.

"You sound as though something's going to happen at Hogwarts," Ginny said to Mum with a small laugh.

"You'll see," Dad with a smile, which made us even more curious.

xxx

The Hogwart's Express was halfway to the school when Ron finally caught up with Hermione and Harry. He began telling them about his summer.

"I'm glad you're all right," Hermione said, surprisingly wrapping her arms around Ron.

"Thanks," Ron said, not knowing what else to say.

"They wouldn't have hurt you, though, would they?" Harry asked, glancing over at the compartment door.

"I'm not sure," Ron admitted. "Listen, I don't want to end up like that."

"Do you know who sent up the mark?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked at her, shook his head, and said, "I haven't a clue."

"I wonder who Dumbledore's chosen to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Harry said, clearing trying to change the subject. Ron was thankful for this. He didn't really want to talk about the Quidditch World Cup anymore.

"We'll know soon enough," Ron said, looking out the window.

AN:

This was kind of a starter chapter. The best way to put it is a Prelude.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 2 Draco's Message

Harry and Hermione saw Pansy Parkinson give Ron a smile as they entered the Great Hall. Ron gave a low grown.

Hermione sighed and looked over at Ron and said, "Do you think she…"

"She must after what happened last year," Ron said, trying not to look at Pansy.

He saw Hermione look down, her cheeks being to flush.

"What made you do it?" Hermione then asked.

At first, Ron just opened his mouth, but nothing came out. After a moment, he cleared his throat and said, "I was in a very dark and confused place at the time. It would've been any girl who was showing me that kind of attention."

"Even me?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

Ron eyes grew. Could he tell her the truth?

"Er…" he began, still thinking what the best thing to say was.

"Oh, come on, Ron," Hermione said, her laugh making up Ron's mind for him.

"All right, yes," he admitted as Hermione beamed at him. Harry looked down, Ron figuring he was a bit embarrassed. "It would've been you if you were sitting next to me then."

"Good," Hermione simply said, though she seemed to want to scream out in happiness.

"See you two later," Ron said.

Hermione and Harry waved as Draco called, "Ron, over here."

Ron hesitantly sat next to Draco at the Slytherin table and asked, "Should I take this as a sign that things are back to normal for us?"

"I wouldn't be holding my breath as long as your mates with Potter and Granger. You should be hating people like them," Draco said as Ron rolled his eyes and began eating. "Anyway, never mind that. I have something to tell you."

Ron diverted from his food and looked at Draco and asked, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, remember what happened at the Quidditch World Cup?" Draco wondered. Ron looked down, not really wanting to remember it.

"What about it?" he finally asked.

Draco leaned in more so that no one could here him whisper, "My father told me that Dumbledore has employed an ex-Auror to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Ron had figured that the headmaster would do something like that to keep his school protected.

"Who?" he asked.

"Someone named Moody," Draco said. He then turned to his plate and took a piece of bacon.

Ron eyes grew and he asked, "Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody?"

Moody was said to be going crazy. He had been caught trying to curse someone whom he had believed was trying to curse. Ron's dad said that he was going loopy.

"I guess," Draco said with a shrug.

"All because the Dark Mark was cast?" Ron asked in a low voice.

He hadn't expected for Draco to say, "Well, no one on our side knows who did it either."

xxx

As Draco had said, Dumbledore had gotten Moody to fill the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. All the students looked at the scared and wooden legged teacher nervously.

"I'm Alastor Moody. I'm only here because Dumbledore asked me to. Now, I've looked over your past course work and have decided, with the approval of the Headmaster, of course, that it's time that you all need to learn about the Unforgivable Curses . Now, who can tell me how many there are?" he asked as Hermione's hand automatically flew up. "Yes, Miss…"

"Granger, sir," Hermione said, lowering her hand. "There are three."

"And they are so named?" Moody asked, still addressing Hermione.

"Because they are unforgivable," she said, her voice beginning to crack some. "Any use them and you…"

"Get a one way ticket to Azkaban," Moody said before letting her even finish.

Ron then noticed three spiders on the professor's desk and swallowed hard, and it wasn't just because he hated them with them a passion.

"Who can name one?" Moody asked.

This time, both Hermione and Ron's hands came up. Ron noticed Hermione and Harry look at him impressively.

"You'd be a Weasley I take it," Moody said without question.

"Yes, sir," Ron nodded. "My father told me about the Imperius Curse."

"Right," Moody loudly, making Ron jump a little. Several students' heads jerked back as well. "A lot of people have clamed that they were under this curse's influence when they did You-Know-Who's bidding." Ron gave Draco an uneasy look. That's the same excuse Draco's family had used. Did Moody know this?

Moody took one of the spiders out, pointed his wand at it, and said, "_Imperio_!"

The class started laughing as the professor made it dance and fly around the room.

"Thin that's funny," Moody asked, sending the spider crashing into a window. Everyone fell silent. It was clear that put under this curse, the poor spider couldn't do anything for itself. "Another?"

This time, a Gryffindor Ron knew as Neville Longbottom, raised his hand with Hermione.

Moody looked over at the boy and asked, "Longbottom, isn't it?"

Neville just nodded then said, "The… there's th… the Cruciatus Curse."

"Correct," Moody said. Without another word, he putted his wand at the second spider and declared, "_Crucio_!" A horrible scream then came from the spider. Neville closed his eyes tightly and turned away. Moody finally lifted the curse after Hermione had begged him to stop. Moody then cleared his throat and said, "If Death Eater's needed to get answers out of someone, they'd use this curse on them."

The class was completely silent as Neville sat back down in his seat.

"And the last curse?" Moody asked, this time more subdue.

Hermione surprisingly didn't have her hand up this time.

"Miss Granger?" Moody asked, clearly surprised that she hadn't wanted to answer.

She shook her head.

"No?" Moody asked, bringing the last spider in front of her on the desk. Hermione sniffed and looked way as Moody directed his wand at the spider and yelled, "_Avada Kadavra_! "

The last spider became very still.

"The Killing Curse. There's nothing more to say but this… only one person had known to survive it. And he's in this room," Moody said.

Ron's breathing became uneasy as the professor's gaze landed on none other than Harry Potter.

AN:

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 3 The Reluctant Decision

It was now the night of the announcement of the three champions that would be competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament that Professor Dumbledore had told the school about at the Opening Feast. Ron was too caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard him.

"Did you hear a word Dumbledore said," Draco had asked him as they walked into their dormitory. Draco had just rolled his eyes lay in bed when shook his head "no". "A champion from each school is going to chosen to do three tasks."

The only thing Ron had heard Dumbledore really say was that two other wizarding schools, the Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs, would be coming to Hogwarts at the end of October.

"Are you entering," Ron had asked Draco, who had just laughed and replied. "We're too young. You have to be of age." Wizards came of age at seventeen.

Now, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, waiting for the headmaster to call out the names. Dumbledore called Fleur Delacour for Beauxbaton and Viktor Krum from Durmstrang.

Fleur wasn't like any girl like Ron had seen before. There was definitely something about her he… as well as everyone else by the looks on their faces, didn't know. Viktor Krum, on the other, was all muscle but no brains. He had proven that at the Quidditch World Match when he caught the Snitch, apparently not caring it would mean his team would lose. The Hufflepuff table all cheered when Cedric Diggory's name was called out for Hogwarts.

Everyone one began to gasp as another piece of parchment then flew out of the goblet.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore called out.

"No…" Ron began to say in utter disbelief. He watched as Hermione pushed Harry forward. "He wouldn't…" Why would Harry do this?

"Changing your mind about Potter know?" Draco asked in a low voice into Ron's ear so that no one else could hear.

Ron didn't answer. Instead, he ran straight to Hermione as everyone began to leave. He looked at her with desperation and said, "Hermione, please tell me…"

"Don't know," was all she said before turning and heading it Gryffindor Tower.

"Not knowing well with the Mudblood either?" Draco asked as he noticed Ron just staring at the spot Hermione had been before she left.

Ron turned to him angrily and snapped, "Don't call her that!"

Hermione turned in surprise. She was sure she hadn't been the only one to hear this outburst. With a smile on her face, Hermione turned and continued off the stairs.

"I can't believe Harry…" Ron began after him and Draco walked into their dormitory room.

"Well, I'm not surprised," Draco said, taking off his robes to change for bed.

Meanwhile, Hermione sighed as she followed the rest of the Gryffindors to their dormitory. She would stay in the common room and wait for Harry to return to talk to him about what happened.

After a couple of hours, Rona and Draco were still in their beds, talking about what had happened.

"You really think he would?" Ron asked. He was still having trouble believing Harry had put his name into the Goblet of Fire without anything happening to him because of him being under age.

"He had this complex about taking risks," Draco said with a laugh. "Haven't you noticed?"

"I always thought trouble found him," Ron muttered to himself.

Ron lay in his bed, furious that Harry, if he really had entered, hadn't let him in on it.

xxx

The next day, Ron and Draco went to breakfast in the Great Hall without a look at the Gryffindor table. Ron had told himself that he should've never befriended Hermione and Harry to begin with. It had caused him nothing but trouble.

"Hi, Ron," an all too familiar voice said.

"Pansy…" he began, not wanting to add anything else.

"I've been trying to..." she started to say, but she was cut off when Ron raised his hand, stopping her.

"Don't bother," Ron told her sternly.

Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table as she noticed Ron and Pansy arguing with each other. She gave a small smile of satisfaction and continued to eat.

"That kiss meant nothing," Ron whispered into Pansy's ear.

Pansy had tears in her eyes we they met Ron's and snapped, "Fine!"

Ron then finally chanced a glance at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione and Harry. He thought his mind was playing tricks with him because he could swear he could see a smile on Hermione's face.

He hated not being able to sit near her… to kiss her. But he didn't know how she felt about him. Would she reject him?

xxx

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, Hermione's roommates, noticed that Hermione hadn't seemed to stop smiling all day.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Parvati asked.

She looked up from her book she usually read before going to bead and leveled her eyebrows.

"Why wouldn't I be," Hermione asked.

"You've been in a good mood all day," Lavender said as she sat up in her bed.

"And…" Hermione began, still not understanding way it was so bad to be smiling.

Parvatil back at Hermione from Lavender nervously and asked, "Do you know something about Harry being chosen that the rest of us don't?"

"What?" Hermione shot out at once, but then she looked down in realization. Everyone was still wondering, no doubt, whether or not Harry had put his name in the Goblet of Fire. "Of course, I don't. I can tell you, though, that he didn't do it."

"And you're sure about that?" Lavender asked.

"Yes," Hermione said confidently, looking back down at her book, but didn't feel like reading anymore.

"Then what as got you so happy?" Parvati asked.

"It's a beautiful day," Hermione replied, surprisingly able to smile like she had been before.

AN:

None.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 4 Ron's Helping Hand

Ron's brother, Charlie, had just arrived from Romania where he works with dragons. When Ron had asked what he was doing at Hogwarts, Charlie just smiled.

"I can't believe you…wait a minute," Ron said as realization hit him. He knew why Charlie was here, but he wasn't didn't want to believe it.

"Caught on now, have you?" Charlie asked with a laugh.

It was now November, so a lot of people preferred to stay indoors, which meant they had to be whispering now.

"But the Ministry of Magic can't possibly allow…" Ron began, looking from left to right.

"Well, they did," Charlie said with a sigh.

Ron couldn't help now but think about Harry and what he'd have to be facing. Charlie, who had noticed this, asked Ron, "Something on your mind?"

"Well, Harry…" Ron began before Charlie looked down and said, "Oh, yeah. Mum and Dad told me you had gotten friendly with two Gryffindors, one being the famous Harry Potter, and the other a…"

"Don't," Ron warned him, knowing what that next word out of Charlie's mouth was going to be.

Charlie's eyes grew. He hadn't expected this to come out of Ron's mouth.

"So, what Fred and George have said it true then?" Charlie said mostly to himself.

"What did they tell you?" Ron demanded. His voice was a bit panicky sounding.

"That you're starting to fancy the girl," Charlie said with his eyes on the ground.

"And what if I am?" Ron asked without realizing what he was saying.

It was Ron's turn now to join his brother in making a shocked expression. He hadn't expected for that to sentence to come out of his mouth.

"Well, it's not like I can stop you," Charlie said in a defeated tone.

"Doesn't mean you'll try," Ron replied, but he knew Charlie better than that, and that was why he was his favorite brother. Charlie had never been the one to meddle in other people's business.

Charlie smiled and said, "Ron, when it comes to relationships, I've learned not to give people advice."

"Thanks," he said, trying, but failing, to smile. He felt guilt wash over him. How could he have thought Harry would want to be part of something like this?

"Just do what makes you happy," Charlie said after neither one of spoke for a moment.

Ron looked at his brother, and then surprisingly smiled seeing Charlie's long hair and remembering how much their mother hated it. He laughed and asked, "Like your hair?"

Charlie took a hand full of his famous Weasley flaming ginger hair, and nodded, "Precisely. I don't care what Mum, or anyone else for that matter, thinks about it."

xxx

Ron was sitting underneath a tree, over looking the lake, when a voice said, "Hi, Ron."

Ron looked up and saw it was Hermione. He smiled at her, not it disappeared when his thoughts reverted back to Harry and the first task.

"Oh, hi, Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione could've easily taken his reaction differently, but instead, she sat next to him and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Not entirely, no," Ron admitted, giving her a meaningful look.

"Want to talk about it?" Hermione asked.

Ron wanted nothing more than to be able to tell her about the first task and what Harry was going to be facing, but the Champions weren't supposed to know.

"It's complicated," he said.

A moan threatened to escape Ron's mouth Hermione's hand took his as she said, "I think I can handle complicated."

In that moment, Ron found himself no worrying anymore.

"I'm sure you can," Ron said, looking down and smiling. "Um, all right. My brother, Charlie…"

Hermione gasped and let go of his hand, the good feeling Ron had vanishing.

"The one that works with dragons?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, well, he's here," Ron told her.

"Why would he…" Hermione began to ask before letting out a squeal. He knew she would figure it out without him having to tell her directly. Ron had told Hermione and Harry a lot about his brothers and sister. "Oh, no you don't suppose they mean for them to battle them, do you?"

"I have a bad feeling they do," Ron said.

Then, all of a sudden, Hermione demanded, "Why haven't you told Harry?"

"Let's see, because he wouldn't believe me," Ron retorted with just as much anger. He immediately regretted this when Hermione's head fell. "Hermione, I haven't spoken to either of you since…"

His voice had softened as Hermione covered his mouth and said, "I believe you."

He couldn't help but smile at her. No matter how many rows they got into, they always seemed to make up. Ron realized that this must have been the quickest row they had ever had.

"Thanks, but what good's that going to do?" Ron asked after Hermione had uncovered his mouth.

"I'll tell him," Hermione replied.

Ron wasn't sure how he felt about this. He didn't want Hermione and Harry fighting if Harry didn't believe her. Though, Ron couldn't really imagine Harry not believing Hermione. He was so surprised at this that all he could say was, "You would?"

"Yes, because you're right," Hermione replied with a giggle that Ron had never heard come out of her before. If he hadn't been looking at her, he would have thought it had come out of someone else. Hermione's face then became very serious as she said, "Harry thinks that you think he put his name in the cup like everyone else."

"I do… or did, rather," Ron said with a sigh.

He didn't blame Harry at all for not wanting to talk to him now.

AN:

WOW! Two chapters in one day. That hadn't been done in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 5 Too Late for That

After the first task, which had indeed involved dragons, Ron and Harry started to communicate with each other again.

Ron and Hermione had waited for Harry after Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall had made Harry stay after class.

"That's what McGonagall told you?" Ron asked, totally in shock. Both he and Hermione knew something was wrong when Harry had walked out of the classroom with his head down.

"Yes," Harry replied bitterly. "So it looks like I'm going to have to find a partner."

Ron couldn't believe that the school was actually having ball, or as Harry said Professor McGonagall called it, the Yule Ball, and it looked as if Harry, as well as the other champions, were going to be the first to dance.

"Well, you'll find a girl easy enough," Ron said, starting to get nervous. What was he going to do about getting a date? "But what about me?"

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes as she said, "I'm sure you'll find someone to go with." And with that, Hermione walked ahead of Harry and Ron without even looking back at them.

"What was that about?" Ron asked Harry. He didn't understand why Hermione had gotten so upset for.

"Do you have to ask?" was Harry's reply

Ron had to think about this comment for a second, trying to determine what Harry had meant by it. He gasped when a thought came to him and asked, "You're not saying she's expecting me to ask her, do you?"

"Think about it, Ron," Harry said.

"I am thinking about it," he said defensively, "and I think the Slytherin House will kill me if they found out I asked out a Gryffindor."

"So, it's not about her being a Muggle-born?" Harry asked. A relief could be head in his voice as he said this.

"That's doesn't matter to me," Ron admitted, "but I'm sure everyone else will factor that in as well."

Harry nodded, but then he asked, "Since when have you cared what people think of you?"

"I don't care. However, I do care about my life," Ron said.

Harry gave a small laugh.

"I can't possibly believe…" he began before Ron cut him off and said, "I believe anything's possible now after the Qudditch World Cup."

xxx

It was now the night before the Yule Ball, and Ron still hadn't asked anyone. The one girl he actually wanted to go with was in Gryffindor Tower right now he assumed.

After thinking for about it for about an hour, Ron left the Slytherin common room and headed up to go ask Hermione to the Yule Ball. He only hoped no one had gotten to her yet.

He had to wait at the entrance and ask someone, which happened to be Neville Longbottom, to get Harry for him.

Ron could tell looked tired as he leaned up against the wall by the portrait of the fat lady and asked, "Ron, what are you doing here?"

"I've been giving it a lot of thought, and I decided I don't care. I'm going to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball. I only hope I'm not too late," he said.

"I'm sorry; Ron," Harry apologized as he seemed to be more awake now, "but someone did ask Hermione."

Ron's head fell. He could have known better than to think Hermione would wait for him, or if she even wanted him.

"Really?" he finally asked in defeated voice. "Who?"

"She never told me," Harry admitted, and Ron knew he was telling the truth. "Thinks I'll take the Mickey out of her if she does I think."

The next night, Ron would find Hermione had accepted the invitation from none other than Victor Krum.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 6 One Hour to Look

Ron noticed that Harry had a defeated looked on his face as he approached him and Hermione. He was glad that he and Hermione were no longer fighting. The two of them hand gotten into a row in the middle of the Entrance Hall.

After Ron asked Harry what was the matter, Harry told him what the Golden Egg he had gotten from the dragon had revealed.

"You have to find a way to stay under water for an hour?" Ron asked in shock.

"Yeah," Harry replied with a sigh, and then added, "and I'm supposed to get whatever they take from me."

"What do you think it's going to be?" Ron asked.

"No clue," Harry said as Ron glanced over at Hermione, spoken a word.

Ron turned as a woman cleared her throat. It was Professor McGonagall. He knew he was in trouble the professor said, "Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, would you please follow me?"

"That can't be good," Ron muttered under his breath, suddenly deciding that this was just as bad.

"We'll see you later, Harry," Hermione said, speaking for the first time.

"Good luck," Ron added in a whisper.

"Yeah, no kidding," Harry said with a small laugh.

Ron and Hermione walked in silence beside each other, following Professor McGonagall to her office.

When they entered the Transfiguration teacher's office, there were two other people there. Ron recognized one as only being the Ravenclaw girl dating Cedric Diggory. The other girl was much younger and clearly wasn't a Hogwarts student. Tears were coming down her cheeks and she was whispering in what he realized was French after all the times he had overheard the girls Beauxbatons talking.

"As you are aware, the second task is tomorrow," Professor McGonagall began. "The four Champions have one hour to rescue the thing, or in this case, person, that they'd miss the most, from the bottom of the lake." This didn't sound good at all to Ron. The little blonde-haired girl burst into new tears. "Not to worry," Professor McGonagall said, seeing the girl cry. "You'll be put under a charm. You'll be in no harm."

"Easy for her to say," Ron whispered to Hermione, no even knowing if she'd acknowledge him. He was surprised when she turned and gave a half smile.

"Mr. Diggory will have to retrieve Miss Chang, Miss Dealcour, her sister, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley…" McGonagall began before Ron cut in, saying, "What? But how…"

"And Mr. Krum will have to recover Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall finished, completely ignoring Ron.

Hermione leveled her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips as Ron looked at her with a look she had never seen from him before and said, "Don't look at me like that."

"This is mental," Ron said with a sigh, giving up the look he had been giving Hemione.

"You're telling me," Hermione replied in the same tone.

Everything for Ron and Hermione, as well as the other two, went dark after taking a draft of something.

xxx

Ron's eyes bolted open and he gasped for air. He looked around and saw he was wet and in the lake. He heard Fleur's sister crying and quickly swam to her and said as he wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, "I got you."

Fleur was waiting to pull her sister up from the water. There was also someone else with her.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione cried, wrapping her arms around him. He was almost knocked backyards from Hermione's impact. Ron groaned in pain, but he was happy about it because it seemed that Hermione really did care about him.

"When I couldn't find you after coming up, I thought…" Hermione began, but the tear now overpowered her.

Ron could only hope Viktor wasn't seeing this as he patted Hermione on the back as he told her, "I'm fine."

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked when they finally let go of each other and looked around.

"I don't…" Ron began before something shot out of the water.

"Harry," Hermione gasped as she ran to him. Harry yelped in pain as Hermione kissed the top of his head. "I'm so happy you both are all right."

After Harry had been awarded second place for "moral fiber" and Ron watched Hermione talk to Viktor, Ron called Hermione and asked, "Can we walk alone for a moment?"

"Of course," Hermione said, though her smile held also confusion in it.

"Some task, right?" Ron asked. He had his head down, not wanting to see the long on Hermione's face.

"Yes, it was something," Hermione admitted, causing Ron to finally look at her.

Ron took a deep breath and asked before he had time to think, "Do you fancy Krum?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied in a low voice. She then took hold of Ron's hand when she saw him look down and added, "Harry told me you came the night before the Yule Ball to ask me to go with you."

"Yeah," Ron said as he felt his face getting warmer, "but I should've known…"

"Ron," Hermione replied, cutting him off, "I understand why you were uncertain."

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, squeezing Ron's hand that was still in hers.

Nothing could have wiped the smiled off of Ron's face for the rest of the day.

AN: I would have had this posed earlier, but my Internet's messing up.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 7 Corridor Run-in

It was now a week before the third task, and Hermione and Ron were studying during all their free time now in the library. Harry sometimes even joined them. Being a Triwizard Champion meant that he didn't have to take the final exams.

"I still can't believe you get to skip the final examinations," Ron said to Harry with a yawn. Hermione hit him on the back when he began to close his eye and put him head down and left them walking the corridor alone.

"Yeah, but I'd rather be taking them than doing this task," Harry admitted.

"I see your point," Ron said. He then began looking around, half hoping to see that Hermione was still with them, and asked, "Where do you reckon Hermione went off to?"

"Probably in the library," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I wouldn't be surprised about that," Ron replied, knowing that he should've known this to begin with. "Well, see you later."

"Yeah, see you," Harry waved, and Ron started towards the library.

Ron soon found himself walking down a completely deserted corridor… or so he thought.

Before Ron could yell for help, he was pulled into a broom cupboard.

"What's going on here?" Ron demanded.

A pair of small hands then pined Ron's back to the door. He was sure he could overpower them, but thought different of it when the person made a "Shhh…" sound.

Ron's eyes grew, even though they couldn't be seen, and he gave a gasp. It couldn't be. He was sure that person pining him to the door would never do something like this. It wasn't in her nature.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, hoping it really was her because than this would be really weird if it wasn't. The twitch of her hands confirmed it was her. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"I couldn't go through with it," Hermione said, and Ron could here sob come out.

"Go through with what?" Ron asked.

"Dating Viktor," Hermione answered as she let go of Ron finally.

"Oh, um… I'm sorry," Ron apologized, taking a step closer, wanting to comfort her in some way.

"My heart belongs to someone else," Hermione said.

"Really?" Ron asked. This scene felt even stranger now with Hermione's comment. Why had she decided to tell him in a blackened broom closet? "Can I ask whom?"

"You, silly," Hermione said with a little laugh. Ron didn't how to reaction at first as Hermione's lips met his.

After a few seconds, or what it felt like to Ron, hi hand found the small of Hermione's back. He gasped some when Hermione's hand suddenly gripped his hair."

"Hermione…" Ron breathed as their lips parted.

"What's the matter?" she asked, clearly wishing they were still kissing.

Ron had to take a deep breath before asking, "What if we're caught?"

"Oh, you're right," Hermione was mechanically. Ron was glad he couldn't see Hermione's face at this point. "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's all right," Ron said, reaching out for her shoulder, but he couldn't find it.

"I-feel-so-dim-witted-right-now," Hermione said in one breath.

Ron, finally finding Hermione's shoulder, said, "Think of it this way. We have a funny story to tell in the future."

If Ron thought this would lighten the mood, he was wrong.

"I really don't know if I want anyone to know about this," Hermione said.

"Oh, um… right," Ron replied, letting go of her shoulder.

Ron started towards the little light that shown from the bottom of the door as Hermione started to say, "Ron, I didn't…" But she was cut off by him saying, "No, you're right."

As Ron left, he could've sworn he heard Hermione sigh in frustration.

xxx

It was now the day of the third task. Ron was thankful Harry hadn't mentioned anything to him as to why he and Hermione weren't talking to each other.

The day after they kissed, Ron had seemingly acted like nothing had happened between him and Hermione. However, Ron could tell Hermione was dieing to talk to him. But hadn't Hermione said she wanted no one to know?

"Ron…" Hermione began to say, but he just ignored her as he continued to talk to Harry.

"I got to go. Good luck, Harry," Ron said.

As he walked away, Ron could've have sworn he heard Harry finally trying to find out what was going on.

Ron groaned as his twin brothers came walking up to him on his way to the stands.

"What was that all about?" George asked.

Ron, hoping they hadn't seen what happened between him and Hermione, though he was sure they had, replied, "What was what all about?"

"That exchange between you and Granger right now," Fred said.

"Nothing," Ron told them defensively.

He got even angrier when Fred and George started to laugh.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be getting defensive about it," George said, still laughing.

"I'm not…" Ron stated, but stopped as he realized that he really was getting defensive about it.

"Talking to one, but not the other," Fred said to George, who crossed his arms. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh, I think I am, Fred," George replied, looking over at Ron and smiling.

Ron did not like this at all, so he asked, "What are you two thinking?"

"You two snogged and now you're too embarrassed to speak," Fred said, and then he stopped to think for a moment. "No, that can't be right. She was trying to talk to you." He said this part more to himself.

"So, either, you said something or she said something," George concluded.

"It was her," Ron muttered, looking down. Why did they have to be so good? "She said she didn't know if she wanted people to know we…"

"So, you did snog her then?" Fred asked.

Ron sighed. He figured they'd know sooner or later.

"All right, yes," Ron admitted. "We did."

He was surprised that they said nothing more about it.

AN:

One more chapter to go!


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers_

Chapter 8 The Rise of Dark

Ron looked on in disbelief as Harry appeared at the entrance to the maze, holding a dead Cedric in his arms.

"No, no, no," he yelled as he ran his hand through his hands.

Draco looked over at Ron and asked, "What's the matter?"

It was obvious to Ron that Draco hadn't taken in the full picture when he Ron said, "Draco, you know what this means, don't you?"

"No, I…" he began, and then the screams of the crowd made Draco realize what was going on "oh, now I do."

"This isn't good," Ron muttered under his breath.

"You'd be dead meat if any of the others heard you say that," Draco said with a small laugh, but Ron could also hear the seriousness in his voice.

"It wouldn't matter because I'm already dead," Ron groaned.

"Maybe not," Draco said, brushing his hand on Ron's shoulder. Draco then noticed Hermione eyeing them as they got down form the stands. "You better go talk to her."

"Huh?" Ron asked, not knowing what Draco was talking about. He than turned and saw Hermione. "Oh, right. See you back in the common room."

"Is what Harry's saying true?" Hermione asked as Ron stopped in front of her.

"Yes," Ron nodded, knowing he wasn't going to fool her.

"You knew?" Hermione asked with a gasp. Ron heard a hint of anger in her as well, and he couldn't blame her for that.

"No," Ron admitted honestly, "but I can't see Harry lying about something like this."

"And you're sure you didn't know?" Hermione asked him again.

Before he knew what he was doing, Ron had his hand on Hermione's shoulder and said, "I swear to you, Hermione. I had no clue."

And then without thinking, without caring who was watching them, Ron kissed Hermione's cheek.

xxx

Two days after the task, Ron walked out of the hospital wing from visiting Harry when he ran into Hermione. Whether she was trying to avoid him, Ron didn't know. They hadn't seen or spoken to each other since that night.

"Ron, we need to talk." Hermione told him.

He nodded at said, "All right."

Hermione looked around to make sure they were completely alone. Ron now knew that Hermione was at least not trying to ignore him like she had been.

"I want to apologize to you about…" Hermione to say before Ron covered her mouth and said as he shook his head, "It's okay. You were right. I can only imagine what people would say if they found out we were together. But I made my mind up when I tried asking you to the Yule Ball. I don't give a damn what they say because you're the only girl I can ever see myself being with, and…"

He hadn't noticed he had very slowly been lowering his hand from Hermione's mouth.

"Ron," Hermione said with a laugh, her hands now on her hips.

"Yeah?" he asked," looking nervously at Hermione's hand, which was getting dangerously close to his cheek.

Ron closed his eyes tight, waiting for the slap, but it never came. He opened his eyes back up as Hermione's hand landed softly on his cheek.

"Shut up," Hermione said.

Her lips crashed into his. They broke apart when they heard a crashing sound. Harry was standing at the entrance to the hospital wing, arms like he had been carrying books, which were now on the floor.

"Sorry," he apologized, bending down to pick them up. "I was just caught off guard." He wasn't looking at either Ron or Hermione at this point. Ron laughed and started helping. "I was just about to give you your books that you forgot hear, Ron."

"What? Madam Pomfrey would never…" he started as Harry laughed and replied, "Sneaking out. She's acting like I'm critically ill or something."

He cleared his throat as he and Ron stood back up.

"Harry…" Hermione began, but she stopped when Harry got a huge smile on his face.

"Well, it's about time," he said.

They all started laughing. Ron had wrapped his arms around Hermione without really thinking about it.

xxx

Ron groaned as he saw Draco waving to him as they boarded the Hogwart's Express. He had gotten enough of him in the Slytherin common room, asking him every question he could think of dealing with him, Hermione, Harry, and how things were going to change once they got home.

"I'll be right back," Ron said with as much disgust as he could. Harry nodded, but Hermione added a smile to hers. "What is it?" Ron asked Draco when he stopped in front of him.

He didn't care if Draco knew he and Hermione were together, but there was one person he didn't want knowing, and that was the Dark Lord.

"Whatever you hear this summer holiday, you can't tell them," Draco said.

Ron rolled his eyes. He didn't feel like getting another lecture.

"Do you honestly think we're going to be let in on plans?" he asked.

"Well I do… don't know," Draco admitted. For the first time, Ron finally felt like he was getting through to Draco. "I'm just saying…"

"Somehow, I think they're going to know a lot more than I will," Ron said, referring to Harry and Hermione.

"This is wrong. You know that, right," Draco asked.

Ron looked down, knowing Draco was talking about Hermione.

"I think I can decide if something is or isn't wrong for myself, Draco," he replied, looking back up.

"I know, but I thought you cared more about her, that's all," Draco said.

"Meaning?" Ron demanded.

"What do you think the Dark Lord's going to do to your precious little Mudblood when he finds out about the two of you?" Draco wondered out loud.

Ron's breathing quickened. Surly Draco wasn't going to say anything?

"He won't because you're not going to tell him," Ron said.

Draco laughed and replied, "Believe me, I won't, but that's not going to stop him finding out eventually."

Ron turned and handed back towards Harry and Hermione, feeling like he was going to be sick.

AN:

Say what you will. You all knew Ron and Hermione should have gotten together during this year. Stay tune for the fifth part to this coming soon.


End file.
